Total Xtreme Island
by DeltaXtreme
Summary: Thirty Six teens come to a deserted island hosted by Dragonite and Tyranitar to try and win a million poke. This island will have insane and deadly challenges that will push the teens to the limit.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi everyone i'm Dragonite! The Host!" said a large orange and tan dragon like pokemon with small wings.

"And i'm Tyranitar your co-host.", said a big green spiked armor pokemon.

"We are accepting some teens to come join our island in order to win a million poke." explained Dragonite.

"Yeah so we are going to accept some applications to join us!" said Tyranitar.

"Just fill out this form and you will be set." explained Dragonite while picking up a form.

**_Name:_**

**_Species:_**

**_Age: (13-19)_**

**_Personality:_**

**_History:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Talents:_**

**_Fear:_**

**_Relationship?:_**

**_Other:_**

"We are accepting thirty six teens and you can send in about 4 apps per person." explained Tyranitar.

"We hope to see everyone come as quick as they can!" said Dragonite with a big fake smile.

_I've been inspired to write my own story by a lot of authors on here so I hope to be as good as everyone on here. i'm actually accepting 34 because two of my oc's will be in here._

_Name: Hunter_

_Species: Houndoom_

_Age: 18_

_Personality: Very loner like, often lost in thought, he doesn't talk much and prefers to keep to himself, he tends to take care of anyone smaller or weaker then himself, he isn't sociable and doesn't tend to taking orders, he often goes to do his own thing without warning. He can be seduced easily and often times likes to dance like a male stripper._

_History: he used to work as a male stripper for lots of cash in hopes of making his own bar, he then somehow lost his charm and got fired, now with no money he seeks out to find money or a job he can easily get._

_Likes: dancing, girls, challenges._

_Dislikes: annoying people, disrespect of privacy_

_Talents: dancing_

_Fear: having to be a male stripper at a gay bar with a boyfriend who physically slaps him around all day._

_Relationship?: yes with anyone in order to get away from Serene_

_Other: nope_

_Name: Serene_

_Species: Lopunny_

_Age: 16_

_Personality: She is very smart and physically in shape and is mostly into being a leader and helping others. She has a big crush on Hunter and believes they are an item and constantly talks about marriage and kids to him, she often gets a little scary or evil when angered and is not afraid to break someones neck._

_History: she used to nurse elderly when she was younger but almost got raped by one of the patients so she left and ran away completely scared of older pokemon._

_Likes: Hunter, anything sugary._

_Dislikes: girls flirting with hunter, not getting her way, fat lazy pokemon who never do anything._

_Talents: gymnastics._

_Fear: being raped by the old elderly crawdaunt she faced before._

_Relationship?: no, she's to far gone with her fantasy on Hunter._

_Other: nope_


	2. Full Cast

**_Boys:_**

**_Hunter (houndoom)_**

**_Damon (Gallade)_**

**_Victor (Bisharp)_**

**_Jay (rufflet)_**

**_Emerson (Linoone)_**

**_Frost (Glaceon)_**

**_Jason (Aggron)_**

**_Jacob (Zebstrika)_**

**_Ebi (Gliscor)_**

**_Thunder (Electabuzz)_**

**_Jet (Buizel)_**

**_Smith (Mightyena)_**

**_Rya (Stunfisk)_**

**_Alan (Aerodactyl)_**

**_Hex (Zoroark)_**

**_Girls:_**

**_Jodi (Sawsbuck)_**

**_Lara (Noivern)_**

**_Lilly (leafeon)_**

**_Aria (Drifloon)_**

**_Cecilia (Scyther)_**

**_Summer (Typhlosion)_**

**_Sally (Flaffy)_**

**_Pixie (Absol)_**

**_Mocha (Mienshao)_**

**_Naya (Ninetails)_**

**_Chuancy (Swanna)_**

**_Pearl (Espeon)_**

**_Renee (Scrafty)_**

**_Noemi (Stunky)_**

**_Serene (Lopunny)_**

_Well that was fast, thanks for submitting your characters in everyone. I will now reveal the teams and hopefully a new chapter will be in tomorrow._

_Terrifying Tyranitars: Lara, Daman, Victor, Aria, Jay, Emerson, Naya, Chuancy, Mocha, Pixie, Frost, Pearl, Jet, Sally, Renee.__  
_

_Dangerous Dragonites: Summer, Ebi, Jacob, Jodi, Hunter, Serene, Rya, Cecilia, Lilly, Hex, Alan, Smith, Thunder, Jason, Noemi._


	3. Xtremely Strange Island

_Thank you for all the kind reviews. Enjoy the show ;)_

"Hello everyone nice to meet you all again. And welcome to the first season premiere of Total Xtreme Island, I am your host Dragonite." said Dragonite.

"Even though you know who I am i'll tell you again, I'm Tyranitar your Co host." said Tyranitar while making a fist.

"Thirty teenagers will join us and compete in extremely dangerous challenges for a million poke. Think they have what it takes to win?" asked Dragonite with a smug smile.

"Now enough waiting and lets meet the campers." said Tyranitar, pointing over to a large ship containing five teen pokemon on it.

"We are having them come by gender so ladies first of course." explained Dragonite as five girls walked off the ship.

"Hello what are your names?" asked Tyranitar.

"Thats funny, he acts like he doesn't know are names when he probably picked us." said a brown and tan bunny.

"No seriously I didn't even pay attention." said Tyranitar with a frown.

"Meet Serene, Noemi, Renee, Pearl, and Chuancy." said Dragonite, giving Tyranitar a quick glare.

"Hi everyone!" said the Lopunny, Serene while waving.

"Interesting fact, Dragonite don't have sharp teeth like normal dragon pokemon do, they have an almost human like teeth structure, If it wasn't for their few baby dragon teeth." explained the Stunky known as Noemi.

"Well that was boring." said the Espeon, Pearl.

"Did a beautiful Noivern come by here yet?" asked the Swanna, known as Chuancy who was looking around swiftly.

"Nope your the first ones here." said Tyranitar.

"I have human teeth?" asked Dragonite to himself while picking at his teeth.

"Stop doing that, here comes the next set of girls." said Tyranitar while pointing at another boat dropping in.

"Hello Naya, Mocha, Pixie, Sally and Summer.", said Dragonite to the girls.

"I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." said Naya, bowing slightly.

"Sup'." said Moacha while crossing her arms.

"Hi." said Sally who gave a small wave.

"Whatever." said Summer, crossing her own arms as well.

"Tough crowd." said Tyranitar after looking at the group.

"Indeed, lets hope this next boat has nicer girls." said Dragonite as the next boat came in.

"Hello last set of females." said Tyranitar.

"Their names are Cecilia, Aria, Lily, Lara and Jodi.", said Dragonite, shaking his head slightly.

"What he said." said Tyranitar.

"Hey." said Cecilia, walking over to the other girls.

"Hi! I'm so glad to be here!" said Aria happily.

"Hi.." mumbled Lily.

"Hello.." said Jodi with a small smile.

"Yo, whats u- What the hell is she doing here?!" asked Lara while pointing over at Chuancy.

"Lara! Baby you made it!" said Chuancy, flying towards her.

"Get her away from me! I have a restraining order on her!" said Lara while moving a hand out on Chuancy's head to keep her away.

"Not our problem." said Dragonite.

"What do you mean its not your problem?!" asked Lara angrily.

"Here comes the first set of boys!" said Dragonite, changing the subject completely.

"Hi boys." said Tyranitar.

"Hex, Alan, Rya, Smith and Jet." said Dragonite, shaking his head again.

"Hey! It feels nice to be here dude! Seriously its awesome!" said Alan happily.

"Hmph, I seen better." said Hex, walking away with his arms crossed.

"Hi Dragitar!" said Rya while flopping around on the ground.

"Dragitar?" questioned Dragonite.

"What are you guys to cool for 'hello's?'" asked Tyranitar. Smith shrugged and walked to the others with Jet following not saying anything but a small wave.

"Well that was strange." said Dragonite.

"Yeah, well here comes the next boat." said Tyranitar, as the boat stops at the dock.

"Welcome home Thunder, Ebi, Jacob, Jason, and Frost!" said Dragonite, warmly.

"What the hell?" asked Thunder.

"Whatever weirdo." said Ebi, smirking to himself.

"Hi." said Jacob, smiling.

"Hi Dragonite." said Jason, shrugging.

"Hi, nice to be here." said Frost with a smile.

"Great now go with the others." said Dragonite, shooing them away.

"Here comes the last boat with the last campers." said Tyranitar.

"You do know I've been holding onto this psycho for over fifteen minutes right?" said Lara.

"Welcome Emerson, Jay, Victor, Daman, and Hunter." said Dragonite, ignoring Lara.

"Please don't hurt me!" said Emerson while running away from the two hosts.

"Okay..." said Jay while following him.

"Hmph.." muttered Victor as he followed the Rufflet and Linoone to the others.

"Hey dudes!" said Daman while following Victor.

"Whats u- What the hell is she doing here?!" asked Hunter, pointing over to Serene.

"Hello, Hunter." said Serene, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh wow, we have another teen being stalked on here. I did not see that coming!" said Tyranitar while laughing.

"I am not your boyfriend!" said Hunter hopelessly.

"And I am not a lesbian!" said Lara angrily.

"Oh shush, your just excited to see me." said Chuancy.

"Okay, enough with the weird stalker drama, we welcome you all to our island." said Dragonite.

"Yeah what he said." said Tyranitar.

"Are you excited to compete in our show for a million poke?" asked Dragonite.

"Hell yeah!" said Thunder.

"Alright then! We'll show you around." said Dragonite.

"What he said." said Tyranitar.

"Over there is the confessionals." said Dragonite pointing over to a beat up shack.

**0-0-0**

_**"This is the confessionals, you can share your thoughts or tell your secrets in here. Or you can have sex and attempt to rape Dragonite." explained Tyranitar.**_

_**"Hey!" yelled out Dragonite from the outside.**_

**0-0-0**

"Over here is the mess hall, where you eat and stuff." said Dragonite, pointing to another beat up building that has a strange odor coming out of it.

"Whats with the smell?" asked Emerson, fanning away the smell.

"And finally here are your cabins." said Dragonite, gesturing over to yet more beat up buildings, one had an orange roof, the other had a green roof.

"Why are they color coded?" asked Sally.

"Glad you asked Sally, because those cabins are color coded for your teams." said Dragonite.

"Wait so we are in teams?" asked Alan.

"Yep! Now Tyranitar name the teams." said Dragonite.

"Ugh, you will be in teams based on us, got it. So the team by my namesake is the Terrifying Tyranitars with; Lara, Daman, Victor, Aria, Jay, Emerson, Naya, Chuancy, Mocha, Pixie, Frost, Pearl, Jet, Sally, and Renee in it." explained Tyranitar, watching as they get together.

"And the rest of you have my name, The Dangerous Dragonites with; Summer, Ebi, Jacob, Jodi, Hunter, Serene, Rya, Cecilia, Lilly, Hex, Alan, Smith, Thunder, Jason, and Noemi." said Dragonite.

"Did you really have to name our teams after yourselves?" asked Summer.

"Yes, yes we did...Now I hope your ready for your first challenge!" said Tyranitar.

"We have to do our challenge already?" asked Jodi.

"Yeah but thats next episode." said Dragonite.

"So this episode is done?" asked Daman.

"No, I mean...Not yet." said Tyranitar.

"Spit it out then." said Victor, crossing his arms while glaring at the hosts.

"Do you want to get to know your teammates or not?!" asked Dragonite.

"Yeah, sure, I like Lara, just hurry this up." was heard from the crowd of teens.

"Alright, for the next twenty minutes you have some free time to chat or look around." said Tyranitar, completely annoyed.

"Have fun!" said Dragonite, flying away from the crowd.

**0-0-0**

**"This place looks kinda cool, aside from the weird hosts I hope I get to do many stunts here like cliff diving! or something like the original TPI's I have watched in the past." said Alan.**

**0-0-0**

**"This is definitely not like home but I can adjust if I have to." said Hunter, sighing. "I guess I have to get used to hiding from Serene."**

**"Don't worry we won't get separated!" said Serene from the outside.**

**"Ahh!" yelped Hunter, shocked.  
**

**0-0-0**

"Excuse me but I have assembled our team for an important reason." said Naya after gathering her teammates.

"Yeah can it hurry? Its just I would love to meet others an-" started Emerson.

"Don't interrupt me fluffy!" said Naya, watching Emerson duck away.

"Don't hurt me!" said Emerson, whimpering.

"Ugh, well I thought a good way to have this team spend our free day is by deciding who should be captain and co captain." said Naya.

"That is a good point, we need a good leader," said Pearl, making Daman stand up proudly.

"someone who isn't afraid of anything," added Pearl, making Emerson look down.

"and someone who can handle any challenge thrown at them." said Pearl, making Jet look away.

"And I think I am a perfect candidate for captain!" said Naya.

"Oh I was talking about myself but it doesn't matter, go for it." said Pearl, making Naya smile wildly.

"And if its okay i'll let you be co captain." said Naya making Pearl smile.

"Really?" asked Pearl, Naya nodding.

"Yes, if no one else has a problem." said Naya while eyeing her team.

"I think Lara should be Captain!" shouted Chuancy.

"I don't know her!" groaned Lara.

"The two of you seem alright so its fine." said Frost.

"Yeah what he said." said Jay, shrugging sheepishly.

"Perfect! I hope to get to know everyone soon!" said Naya, smiling.

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Okay, Barf! I couldn't care less about them! I just need them to help me win this money for me." said Serene with a glint in her eye. "Though the houndoom did look pretty nice, he'd make a nice 'friend' for me to have."**_

_**0-0-0**_

"Alright the other team has their captains so who do you think would make a good captain?" asked Summer.

"You?" questioned Thunder, winking at her slightly.

"No, anyone else?" asked Summer.

"I'll do it." Offered Jacob.

"Okay who would be co then?" asked Summer.

"I'll do it, i'm a pretty good leader mind you." said Hunter proudly.

"No one cares." said Ebi, making Hunter glare at him for a minute.

"Alright that's enough chatting for today." said Dragonite flying in, Tyranitar walking behind.

"Oh come on we barely did anything for free time." complained Hex.

"Don't worry there will be a challenge on that tomorrow." said Dragonite.

"Really?" asked Hex.

"Yeah really?" asked Tyranitar.

"Yes, get your smiles ready and get ready to partner up for tomorrow's tag marathon!" said Dragonite.

"I'll cancel the cliff diving sharks." said Tyranitar, getting his phone out.

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Yeah I care nothing for this pathetic island or these Pathetic people, I just need to play the dumb drifloon I am to win this game, now I need to think of any potential alliance members." said Aria to herself.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Is it just me or do these hosts actually seem nice?" asked Sally.**_

_**"Your gonna jinx it Sal!" shouted Summer from outside.  
**_

_**"I hope not." sighed Sally**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**"How this freaking weirdo knows where I go is beyond me! I don't care much about the stupid money I came here to get away yet I get the complete opposite!" Lara said, huffing. "Damn Arceus give me some hope!"**_

_**0-0-0**_

_First chapter is done, I would have finished sooner but pokemon Y is very nice. Please review your thoughts on here, and let me know which game you got or are going to get and what starter you plan to choose._

_Pokemon Y or Pokemon X_

_Froakie, Chespin, Fenniken_

_Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander_

_I also have a poll up on my profile on your favorite characters, the one who has the most votes on it will be given a special prize. So be sure to vote._

_And if you want I can do the stereotypes for the cast. I wasn't going to do it but if you guys give me some ideas in the reviews on a stereotype for them then i'll post them up on my page._


	4. Chapter 2

_Last time on Total Xtreme Island, we met the campers and watched the teams form, Lara and Hunter seem to have some very interesting friends who like to get into their personal business. What will happen this time? Will Lara finally be rid of Chuancy? Will things go xtreme? Find out...NOW!_

In the Terrifying Tyranitars cabin Lara was sleeping soundly unknowing of a certain pokemon on top of her.

"Lara...Lara...Wake up..." said a voice , Lara opened her eyes to reveal it was Chuancy on top of her.

"AHHH!" screamed Lara, waking up the whole cabin.

"What happened?!" asked Sally, sitting straight up from her bed.

"Yeah we are trying to sleep." said Aria, holding in her anger.

"This fucking weirdo was in my bed!" shouted Lara, pushing away Chuancy.

"Oh come on! You like it baby." said Chuancy with a glint in her eye, Lara shook her head and held in a vomit.

"What happened?! Is everyone alright?" asked Daman barging in the room with Victor.

"False alarm boys, it was just Lara's stalker being creepy." said Naya, smiling awkwardly.

"I told you it was nothing." said Victor, leaving the cabin.

"Oh." said Daman simply blushing, embarrassed.

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Heh...heh...girls have the strangest conversations...d-don't they?" asked Daman, holding his head.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Great.." said Lara to herself, sighing.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**"Maybe I was a little too blunt.." said Naya, thinking.**_

_**0-0-0**_

"Campers please report to the dock, I repeat, please report to the doc." said Dragonite's voice through the intercom.

_**0-0-0**_

**_"Hai i'm Stan." said a Snover, waving not noticing Tyranitar coming in._**

**_"Get out of here." threatened Tyranitar, opening the door letting the Snover out. "Pft, hobo."_**

**_0-0-0_**

"Welcome to your first challenge of the season! It is a partner challenge meaning you all will be partnered up with others of your team." explained Dragonite.

"Yeah!" shouted Thunder.

"And we will be picking your partners." said Tyranitar.

"Damn!" shouted Thunder.

"But before we do so, we'll explain the challenge a little more, there are two tasks to be done in this challenge, the first one is a race, one person from each team will race towards their partner, once they touch their hand or wing or any part of their body they will run to the finish line, the most campers from one team to go first wins this part of the challenge." explained Tyranitar.

"Now any questions?", asked Dragonite, smiling.

"Who is partnered up with who?", asked Daman.

"Oh yeah, from the Dangerous Dragonites your partners are: Lara and Daman, Victor and Mocha, Aria and Jay, Naya and Chauncy, Emerson and Pixie, Frost and Pearl, and Jet and Sally.", listed Dragonite.

"What about me?", Renee asked raising her hand.

"Yes um, it seems the teams are of an odd number so...you have invincibility." said Dragonite, smiling.

"Nice.", said Renee, nodding her head.

"But since we know you need to stay active we are putting you to work." said Tyranitar, grinning.

"Whatever.", murmured Renee.

"Anymore questions?" asked Dragonite, Chauncy raised her wing up.

"Mr. Dragonite host...WHY AM I NOT WITH MY LARA?!" shouted, Chauncy , making everyone cover their ears.

"Um..Because, your crazy. We like torturing others but we aren't THAT bad." said Dragonite, making Chauncy huff.

"Your turn now Tyranitar." said Dragonite politely.

"Thanks, now for the Terrifying Tyranitars! The partners are: Summer and Thunder, Ebi and Alan, Jacob and Jodi, Hunter and Noemi, Serene and Hex, Cecilia and Jason, and Lily and Smith.", listed Tyranitar.

"Why am I the only one with a guy?!", asked Ebi, angry.

"Not enough girls!" said Dragonite, irritated.

"Can you at list switch me with someone else?", asked Ebi.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you wanted the retarded fish instead.", said Tyranitar, holding up Rya by the tail.

"Splash, Splash, Splashity, Splash, Splash.", chanted Rya, Ebi looked at him, and groaned.

"Fine! I'll keep my partner." grumbled Ebi, crossing his wings.

"That's what I thought." said Tyranitar, dropping Rya.

"Rya, unfortunately you have immunity too, we'd have you work but..You don't seem reliable." said Dragonite, watching the stunfisk splash.

"Splash, Splash, Splashity, Splash, Splash." said Rya, splashing around.

"Your hopeless!" shouted Tyranitar, kicking Rya into the ocean.

"That was mean dude." Daman said, shaking his head.

"He'll be back.", huffed Tyranitar, crossing his arms.

"Okay everyone get together in your pairs, you have three minutes to discuss who runs first." said Dragonite.

"Renee get me a coffee!" ordered Tyranitar, the Scrafty rolled her eyes and walked towards the mess hall.

"And, start." said Dragonite with a happy smile.

_**0-0-0**_

**_Terrifying_**_** Tyranitars**_

_Summer and Thunder_

"So I was thinking I can run first since I am a fire type, then you can go ahead and finish off the race.", suggested Summer.

"What if I want to run first." asked Thunder.

"Then you can run first." said Summer.

"Why do I have to run first?" asked Thunder, crossing his arms.

"Just, stick to the plan then!" said Summer, containing her anger.

"Hey, wanna go out after this?" asked Thunder, earning a fire punch to the face.

_Ebi and Alan_

"Since we are both flying types, it can work either way." said Alan, sitting on a rock.

"Ha, we both know i'm the fastest one in here so why don't you go first, then I can go and finish off the lap with victory." suggested Ebi.

"Well, sure if that's what you want." said Alan, uneasy.

"Look I don't want you as a partner, I just need to win, so get in my way and you'll never see sunlight again!", threatened Ebi, poking Alan's chest.

"O-okay...", Alan stammered.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"That Ebi guy, he sure is something." said Alan, shrugging._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"That wimp is just lucky I don't feel like kicking any ass today.", said Ebi, sharpening his claws._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Jacob and Jodi_

"So, you want to go first?" asked Jacob.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." said Jodi, smiling. Jacob blushed a little.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"I know this sounds a little corny but, Jodi has the most amazing smile I have ever seen." said Jacob, daydreaming._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Hunter and Noemi_

"I'm sorry your partnered up with me, i'm not very fast or athletic." said Noemi, feeling insecure.

"No problem, we can still try and win this, how about you run first, you don't have to run fast, i'm sure i'll catch up to the others when its my turn." offered Hunter.

"Thank you, your super nice!" said Noemi, hugging his leg.

"No problem." said Hunter, eyes open, and covers his nose.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"I forgot she was a stunky." said Hunter, throwing up in the toilet._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Serene and Hex_

"So ladies first." said Hex, making Serene huff.

"How about being a gentleman and going first instead." asked Serene, flicking his nose.

"Look I would love to, but I don't feel like it." said Hex, grinning.

"Your lucky this isn't worth breaking your leg." said Serene, stomping her foot on the ground causing a small earthquake.

"Whoa." said Hex, looking at her legs.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"Pretty flexible." said Hex, thinking._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"What a undermanneredd pig, I wish I had my Hunter with me.", said Serene, sad._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Cecilia and Jason_

"I'll go first." said Jason, crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine." said Cecilia, turning away from him.

_**0-0-0**_

_**"I am not one to be social." said Cecilia.**_

_**0-0-0**_

_Lily and Smith_

"Um..Hi." said Lily.

Smith nodded.

"Do you want to go first?" asked Lily.

Smith shrugged.

"Oh..Okay.." said Lily, looking down.

**_Dangerous Dragonites_**

_Lara and Daman_

"I am so glad to be rid of that crazed girl." said Lara.

"I can tell, so would you like to go first or me?" asked Daman.

"I'll go first, I need some fresh air anyways." said Lara.

"Were outside though." joked Daman.

"You know what I mean." said Lara, smiling.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"Daman, he's pretty cool, i'm glad he's on my team." said Lara._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Victor and Mocha_

"I'll go last." said Victor, listening on Lara and Daman's conversation.

"Whatever." said Mocha, shrugging.

_Aria and Jay_

"If I can, I would like to go first.", said Aria.

"S-sure, no problem, I don't mind going last." said Jay, smiling weakly.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"Can you believe I got partnered with a hopeless bird brain?" asked Aria._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Naya and Chauncy_

"I'm going first!" said Chauncy, listening in on Daman and Lara.

"You don't have to be rude about it, but since I am faster I can probably win and keep us secured." said Naya, playing with her tails.

"Stop flirting with me! I am very happy with my Lara." said Chauncy, looking away.

"Excuse me?" asked Naya, confused

_Emerson and Pixie_

"So, um...I can go first...i-if possible." offered Emerson.

"Mhmm.", mumbled Pixie, her eyes closed.

"Excuse me, miss." said Emerson, poking her leg.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." said Pixie, opening one eye.

"That's fine." said Emerson, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"I'll go last, it will give me some time to, think some more." said Pixie standing up from her sitting position.

"O-okay." squeaked Emerson.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"That was the longest I talked to a girl other than my mom." said Emerson, breathing in deeply. "I hope I didn't look dorky." he added._**

**_"YOU DID!" shouted Tyranitar from outside._**

**_"Oh..", groaned Emerson, looking down._**

**_0-0-0_**

_Frost and Pearl_

"So, I can see that I will be going last right?", asked Frost.

"It would be helpful, even though I am fairly quick I am not the best runner." said Pearl.

"No problem, I can run pretty good." said Frost, smiling.

_Jet and Sally_

"I'm guessing you want to go first, right Jet?" asked Sally.

Jet nodded.

"Alright, i'm fine with that..", said Sally, looking at him softly.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"I like cookies." said a certain snover._**

**_"I told you to get out!" shouted Tyranitar._**

**_"I'm Stan!" said Stan the snover, running away._**

**_0-0-0_**

"Okay first up is Hunter and Noemi vs Jet and Sally." said Dragonite with Noemi and Jet at the starting line.

"On your marks..get set..aw who gives a fuck go, go, go!" said Tyranitar shooting a hyper beam up in the air.

Jet ran up ahead of Noemi easily and quickly got to Sally who ran towards the finish line. Noemi soon caught up to Hunter and fell down unknowing of passing gas, Hunter smelt it and fainted.

"Wow, um..The Tyranitars win this round, Hunter and Noemi are out." said Tyranitar.

"What, their out?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, this round the last three from each team will be out as in, not participating in any of the challenges today." explained Dragonite, everyone's jaw drops.

"So, next pair is Summer and Thunder vs Aria and Jay." said Tyranitar, watching the teams run, he then got bored and fast forwarded to the end.

"Alright after that brief race here are the scores for the Dragonites." said Dragonite showing a piece of paper.

_1: Jet and Sally_

_2: Emerson and Pixie_

_3. Frost and Pearl_

_4. Aria and Jay_

_5. Victor and Mocha_

_6. Lara and Daman_

_7. Naya and Chauncy_

"That means the pairs in fourth to seventh place are out." said Tyranitar.

"Wow we barely made it." said Frost, Pearl nodding.

"Thanks for making us lose." said Mocha, sarcasm in her voice, Victor shrugged.

"I hate you.", said Lara covered in kiss marks.

"I love you too.", said Chauncy, Naya shaking her head is holding in a gag.

"Now for the Tyranitar's score." said Tyranitar showing a piece of paper.

_1. Summer and Thunder_

_2. Jacob and Jodi_

_3. Lily and Smith_

_4. Ebi and Alan_

_5. Serene and Hex_

_6. Cecilia and Jason_

_7. Hunter and Noemi_

"What? We lost?!" asked Ebi, angry.

"Yeah, so that means fourth to last place is out." said Tyranitar.

"Next up is a more of a trusting challenge, who likes to play pin the tail on the donkey?" asked Dragonite, raising his hand.

"What?" asked Thunder.

"Alright, listen, one of you from each pair, are going to be blindfolded and try to pin the tail on the donkey." said Tyranitar.

"Sounds simple enough." said Summer.

"Only the donkey will be your other partner, and donkey's you are going to lead your partner to find where they can pin the tail on your ass or your out." explained Tyranitar.

"I see what you did there." said Dragonite, smiling.

"What if it lands anywhere other then your rear end?", asked Lily.

"Oh you'll be in pain." said Dragonite.

"We'll be in pain anyways!" said Frost, angry.

"So it works both ways.", said Tyranitar, chuckling.

"Shit.", said Thunder.

"Now Lily and Smith, Frost and Pearl. Your up first." said Dragonite, handing them blindfolds and some pins.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"I'm scared." said Emerson, shaking._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"No way am I going to be an ass! No way!" said Thunder, shaking his head._**

**_0-0-0_**

Smith had a pin in his mouth and was blindfolded.

"Lets do this already." said Frost with the pin in his mouth as well.

"Okay Frost go exactly three meters ahead, two inches to the left and carefully put the pin in." said Pearl, Frost attempting to figure it out.

"Um, go forward and a little to the right." said Lily.

Smith did as he was told and put the pin in.

"Owch! It feels like a shot." said Lily, looking at herself.

"Wow, nice aim." said Dragonite.

Smith shrugged.

"Looks like the Tyranitars win this round." said Tyranitar, grinning.

"Its still early, Emerson and Pixie, Jacob and Jodi." said Dragonite, annoyed.

"Emerson, i'll guide you. I think it will be a little easier for you anyways." said Pixie with a small smile.

"Okay." said Emerson, putting the blindfold on.

"You sure you don't want me doing it?" asked Jacob, watching Jodi put her blindfold on.

"I am positive, thanks for your concern anyways though." said Jodi, putting her blindfold on.

"Ready. BEGIN!" said Tyranitar.

"No need to tell me, I got this one." said Jodi, walking slowly towards him, making Jacob nervous.

"Are you sure?!" asked Jacob, uneasy.

"Trust me." said Jodi, Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Alright." said Jacob.

"Emerson throw the pin like a dart." said Pixie.

"Are you sure? I..I have bad aim." said Emerson trying to find his way towards her.

"Do it or we'll lose!" said Pixie, startling Emerson.

"Yipes!" said Emerson, throwing the pin up in the air, landing on the ground before bouncing against Tyranitar's eye, before bouncing on Pixie's target.

"Ow!" complained Tyranitar, holding his eye.

"Owch!" cried out Pixie, biting her lip.

"OW MAMA!" screamed Jacob, the pin deep inside his, area.

"Ha! In the end three got some pain." said Dragonite, happy.

"I'm sorry!" said Emerson ducking away.

"No you did good! You won this round! Jodi missed and hit Jacob somewhere more painful!" laughed Dragonite.

"Shut the hell up! Renee get me a ice pack!" shouted Tyranitar, Renee groaned and went out to find one.

"Next up is Summer and Thunder, Jet and Sally!" said Dragonite, still laughing.

"Lets get this over with." said Summer, putting her blindfold on.

Jet put his blindfold on as well.

"Lets finish this already.", said Thunder, shaking.

"I agree." said Sally.

"I'll throw it." said Summer throwing it, landing on his tail.

"Fuck that hurts! I'm strong and all but this is as sharp as my teeth!" said Thunder, taking the needle out.

Jet threw his as well and it landed right where it needed to be.

"Mr. Tough Guy wins." said Tyranitar, irritated.

"Yes! Dangerous Dragonites won this round! Its tied!" said Dragonite, spitting on Tyranitar's bad eye.

"Ow!" complained Tyranitar, rubbing his eye.

"But unfortunately that means the ones who did not win are gone. And since I have more people who are standing. Dragonites win!" said Dragonite happily, the Dangerous Dragonites cheered as well.

"Guess Tyranitars are going home." said Tyranitar, shrugging. The Terrifying Tyranitars all complained.

"Dangerous Dragonites for winning the challenge you guys get a feast." said Dragonite, pointing to the mess hall where fancy food and drinks were being served, the Dragonites smiled and ran over to the buffet.

"Terrifying Tyranitars, vote someone out in the confessionals I guess.", said Tyranitar, watching them go.

"And I get a bigger paycheck for my team winning the challenge." said Dragonite, grinning.

"Whatever showoff." said Tyranitar, crossing his arms.

**_0-0-0_**

**_"I'm..voting..for...Noemi." said Hunter, still coughing._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"Noemi." said Summer._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"You made us lose first so..Noemi." said Jacob, shrugging._**

**_0-0-0_**

**_"Stan!" said Stan the snover._**

**_"How many times do I have to tell you? YOUR NOT A CONTESTANT!" shouted Tyranitar._**

**_"My name is Stan!" shouted Stan, running away._**

**_"I have to put a lock in this thing." muttered Tyranitar._**

**_0-0-0_**

"Alright you know how this works, you get a cookie your safe, you don't get a cookie your going home." explained Tyranitar, "So I would be a dork and list all your names but, we all know who is leaving right." added Tyranitar giving everyone but Noemi cookies.

"What? Why me?" asked Noemi.

"You made me faint." said Hunter, angry.

"And your useless pretty much." said Ebi, Noemi frowned.

"Come with me loser." said tyranitar, picking Noemi up.

"Let me guess the boat of losers." said Noemi.

"You wish." said Tyranitar, strapping Noemi on a Fearow.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked the Fearow.

"Getting rid of this contestant." said Tyranitar.

"Oh, okay." said the Fearow, flying away with Noemi strapped on its back.

"Oh that by the way was the Flight of Shame. I strap the losers on a random bird pokemon who comes here and they dump you home." added Tyranitar.

"How will the Fearow know where to take them though?" asked Serene.

"Wow...Um...Shit." said Tyranitar, shrugs and walks over to his trailer.

"That was..Interesting." said Jacob, soon falls over from Rya emerging from the water on his head.

"Huh, I forgot all about that guy." said Hex, walking away.

"Me too." said Jacob pushing him off.

**_0-0-0_**

_Later that night.._

"I have called you all here to form an unbeatable alliance with you." said Aria, talking to three figures in the dark.

_And thats the end. I was taking long because these past few weeks my teachers decide to give me projects in all my classes. I thought I would get this done today and I also posted up the elimination order and the stereotypes on my profile._

_Who were those figures Aria was talking to? Who is in her alliance? Why is there a hobo Snover? Find out next time!_


End file.
